HE IS MY-----
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [Aomine x Readers x (?)] / Disaat lelaki yang kau cintai membuatmu terluka, seorang lelaki yang tak pernah kau duga memaksa masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Ia adalah... /Mind to RnR?


**CAST:**

**\- Oh Sehun (EXO K) **

**\- Readers/YOU**

**\- Aomine Daiki**

**\- Momoi Satsuki**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh milik yang membuatnya, cerita ini milik Author**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : Sudut pandang yang digunakan berubah-ubah, AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Disaat lelaki yang kau cintai membuatmu terluka, seorang lelaki yang tak pernah kau duga memaksa masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Ia adalah...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HE IS MY…**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**~Chapter I~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[**_**Seoul, South Korean**_**]**

**PRANGG**

"[name]! Bisakah kau berhati-hati? Lihat! Sudah berapa kali kau memecahkan piring dan gelas hari ini? Benar-benar ceroboh! Kau ini jika sedang bekerja jangan sambil melamun. Bisa-bisa aku bangkrut jika kau bersikap begini terus." Omel lelaki berkacamata yang merupakan manajer di kafe tempatmu bekerja.

"_Mianhae_. A-aku benar-benar tak sengaja." Ujarmu mengucapkan kata maaf yang entah ke berapa kalinya di hari ini seraya membungkukkan tubuhmu berulang-ulang.

"Hahh ..." Si Manajer menghela nafasnya, "Ya sudahlah. Cepat bereskan semuanya! Dan jangan sampai kau melakukan kecerobohanmu lagi!" Ia melangkah pergi memasuki ruangannya sembari memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut.

Kau hanya membuang nafas berat selepas kepergian lelaki itu. Kedua tangan mungilmu dengan segera membereskan pecahan-pecahan gelas yang berhamburan di sekitar lantai. Jujur saja, hari ini kau tak bisa fokus karena ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu.

Sejak mendapatkan berita dari Jepang (negara kelahiranmu) mengenai pernikahan Aomine Daiki dengan Momoi Satsuki, pikiran serta perasaanmu menjadi sangat kacau. Membuat tingkat kecerobohanmu semakin bertambah saja, sehingga beberapa gelas dan piring tak berdosa harus menjadi korban.

"_Kami-sama_ ... Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Gumammu begitu lirih—syarat akan kesedihan dan keputusasaan. Tanpa sadar pecahan gelas yang sedang kau bereskan telah melukai tanganmu. Membuat tetesan kental berbau anyir merembes keluar darisana.

Tatapan matamu kosong, hati serta pikiranmu tak menentu. Rasa perih yang mendera hatimu saat ini seratus kali lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan luka apapun.

Siapa yang tak akan sakit hati menerima kenyataan kalau lelaki yang selama ini kau cintai, lelaki yang menjadi pengisi hatimu selama bertahun-tahun akan segera menikah dengan wanita lain dalam waktu dekat. Padahal hubungan kalian belum berakhir meski jarak memisahkan. Tak ayal hal ini membuat hatimu berdenyut sakit dan hancur berkeping-keping. Serasa dikhianati dan dibohongi.

Tiga hari lagi. Ya, mereka akan menikah tiga hari lagi. Undangan langsung dari Sang mempelai wanita baru saja kau terima beberapa saat yang lalu melalui telepon. Tak ada gunanya janji yang diucapkan Aomine padamu waktu itu. Semua hanya kepalsuan dan kebohongan belaka.

Kau sangat kecewa, kau sangat marah, dan kau sangat terluka. Namun apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Tak ada. Hanya sebuah tangisan yang terdengar sebagai luapan perasaan yang mendera hatimu saat ini.

"_Yak,_ _paboya_! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Ujar lelaki bersurai coklat kemerahan terkejut melihat keadaanmu yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Sehun-_ssi_ …" Lirihmu dengan air mata yang mulai mengaliri wajahmu.

"Tolong bereskan semua ini! Aku akan mengobatinya dulu." Ujar Sehun bernada perintah pada satu-satunya orang yang kini ada di sekitar kalian.

"Baiklah." Tanggap orang itu cepat.

Sehun menarik tanganmu, lebih tepatnya ia menyeretmu menuju sebuah ruangan. Kau hanya mengikuti langkahnya meski beberapa kali sempat terhunyung akibat tarikan kuat dan kasar dari lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang tengah berjalan di depanmu.

**BLAMM**

Suara pintu tertutup begitu keras. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhmu diatas sofa berukuran besar yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran serta kemarahan yang sama sekali tak dapat kau mengerti apa penyebabnya. Setelah mengambil kotak P3K, ia segera meraih tangan mungilmu. Perlahan membersihkan luka dengan cairan antiseptik yang tentu saja membuat rintihan kecil keluar dari mulutmu karena perih yang mendera.

"Tahanlah! Ini memang akan terasa perih." Ujar Sehun terdengar lembut. Pendengaranmu saja yang salah atau memang ia bicara dengan nada lembut seperti itu? Sungguh aneh dan tak biasa!

Kau hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara. Berusaha kuat menahan perih dengan menggigit bibir bawahmu agar tak ada lagi suara rintihan yang keluar. Sehun mengobati luka di tangamu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, bahkan ia meniupi luka itu agar rasa perih yang kau rasakan sedikit berkurang.

"Sehun—" Ucapanmu dipotong oleh Sehun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku lihat kau tidak fokus hari ini. Bahkan kau membiarkan dirimu sendiri terluka. Kau ini _pabo_ atau apa?" Tanya Sehun menatap kedua matamu tajam serta mengintimidasi.

"_Mianhae_. A-aku—"

"Berhentilah minta maaf, [name]! Yang aku butuhkan penjelasanmu bukan kata maaf darimu." Suara Sehun sedikit menurun.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Air mata yang sedari tadi kau tahan akhirnya keluar juga. Kau menangis di hadapan lelaki itu.

"[name], kau—"

"Sehun-_ssi_, aku ingin meminta satu hal darimu. Aku harap kau bisa mengabulkannya." Ujarmu dengan suara bergetar. "Aku ingin kau..." Tanganmu menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun dengan erat. "Menjadi kekasih bohonganku."

"A-apa?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya—seakan tak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja keluar dari mulutmu.

"Aku mohon Sehun-_ssi_!" Kau menatapnya penuh permohonan. "Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku." Isak tangismu kembali terdengar.

Sebuah helaan nafas berat terdengar dari mulut Sehun. Lelaki itu sedikit mengacak rambutnya sendiri kemudian berkata: "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Dan sebuah senyuman manis serta pelukkan spontan kau berikan padanya.

"_Gomawo_, Sehun-_ssi_."

"Tapi ini tidak gratis, [name]."

Sontak saja kau melepas pelukkan, memandang penuh tanya pada lelaki di hadapanmu seraya berkata: "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin imbalan yang sepadan." Sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai menghiasi wajah tanpan Sehun—membuatmu menelan ludah merasakan firasat buruk.

"Te-tenang saja. A-aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau inginkan, asalkan kau bersedia membantuku." Ujarmu penuh keyakinan meski diucapkan dengan tergagap.

"Hm, aku akan memintanya ketika semua telah selesai. _Arasseo_?" Sehun tersenyum miring seakan terlihat bahagia akan sesuatu.

"_A-arasseo_." Kau mengangguk pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HE IS MY…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tiga hari kemudian...**

_**[Tokyo, Japan]**_

Dua anak manusia itu berjalan beriringan. Saling bergenggaman tangan, berbagi senyuman, serta saling menatap penuh arti. Tak memperdulikan berbagai pandangan orang-orang yang terarah pada mereka. Seakan dunia hanya milik berdua saja.

Semua orang berbisik-bisik satu sama lainnya, membicarakan pasangan muda nan serasi itu. Tentu saja komentar yang dilayangkan bersifat positif. Bahkan tak sedikit yang merasa iri melihat mereka. Bagaimana bisa dua makhluk sesempurna mereka ada di dunia ini? Tuhan sungguh tak adil. Mereka terlalu indah dan tak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja. Terlalu sulit mencari kekurangan yang ada pada diri mereka.

"Kurasa kita terlalu menarik perhatian banyak orang." Bisik Si gadis bermata _onyx_ pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja, karena aku adalah Oh Sehun. Lelaki tampan yang penuh karisma. Kau sangat beruntung bisa berjalan bersama lelaki sepertiku." Ujar Sehun penuh percaya diri meski diucapkan dengan nada dingin.

"Huh! Iya Tuan Oh, aku memang sangat beruntung." Dengus [name] merasa jengah menghadapi sifat angkuh Sehun yang kadang berlebihan.

"Tck, ucapan dan ekspresi wajahmu sangat tak sesuai." Komentar Sehun tak suka. Mencubit pipi kanan [name] dengan gemas.

"Sakit!" Ringis [name] berusaha melepaskan cubitan Sehun di pipinya.

Mereka benar-benar lupa dimana kini tengah berada. Terlalu asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Pandangan setiap orang telah terfokus hanya pada mereka, terutama sepasang manik biru tua dengan sorot mata tajam.

"[name] …" Suara bariton seseorang mengambil alih atensi mereka berdua. [Name] dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara—dimana sosok lelaki berambut _navy blue_, berwajah tegas melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Da-daiki _kun_ …" Gumam [name] yang masih bisa terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Sehun. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, berusaha menahan tangis yang hendak membludak. Ia merasa luka di dalam hatinya kian melebar ketika melihat sosok itu secara langsung.

"Jangan menangis, _paboya_! Jika kau mau, kita bisa segera pergi darisini." Bisik Sehun mencoba menenangkan [name]—mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku akan tetap disini." [name] keras kepala. "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan khawatir!" Lirihnya berusaha meyakinkan. Segera memasang senyuman manis ketika sosok Aomine kian mendekat.

'Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, [name] _paboya_!' Gumam Sehun dalam hati—memandang gadis cantik di sampingnya penuh perhatian.

"Apa kabar? Lama tak bertemu. Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku jika akan kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya Aomine beruntun setelah sampai di hadapan mereka. Tak ada senyuman ataupun wajah malas yang biasa ia tunjukkan. Yang ada hanyalah ekspresi dingin dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat hati [name] menciut.

Ternyata Aomine telah banyak berubah. Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Hubungan mereka terpisah jarak karena [name] memutuskan pergi ke Korea Selatan untuk melanjutkan studinya disana. Sedangkan Aomine memilih melanjutkan studi di negaranya sendiri.

Awalnya tak ada masalah. Hubungan mereka berjalan lancar-lancar saja. Mereka selalu bertukar cerita melalui telepon, melepas rindu hanya dengan mendengar suara masing-masing. Itu sudah cukup. Namun hanya bertahan satu tahun saja. Sikap Aomine mulai berubah. Ia menghilang tanpa kabar apapun. Tak membalas pesan atau menerima telepon dari [name]. Lelaki itu seakan menghindar dan menjauhinya tanpa alasan.

Kemudian kabar mengejutkan tiba-tiba datang. Momoi yang merupakan sahabat baiknya mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera menikah dengan Aomine beberapa hari lagi. Sontak saja hal itu bagaikan pukulan godam di kepala [name]. Sangat menyakitkan dan menyesakkan.

"Baik. Tentu saja kami sangat baik." Ujar Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Aomine—membuat lelaki bersurai _navy blue _itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa kau? Aku bertanya pada [name] bukan padamu." Ujar Aomine penuh ketidaksukaan.

"Perkenalkan…" Sehun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Aomine, "Aku Oh Sehun, tunangan [name]." Lanjutnya lagi santai.

Sontak saja ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya membuat Aomine terkejut. [name] sendiri pun terkejut dibuatnya. Tak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu akan mengatakan hal tersebut di hadapan semua orang.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, [name]. Ikut aku!" Aomine tak membalas uluran tangan Sehun, malah menarik tangan [name] agar ikut bersamanya.

"Ta-tapi…" [Name] kehilangan kata.

"Maaf, Tuan! Kau tak seharusnya membawa pergi gadisku tanpa izin." Sehun menahan tangan [name] yang satunya lagi. Tak membiarkan Aomine untuk membawanya begitu saja. Melayangkan tatapan membunuh yang menakutkan.

"Cih! Merepotkan!" Decih Aomine. "[name], katakan pada tu-na-ngan-mu itu bahwa kau akan ikut denganku. Kita harus bicara." Ujarnya penuh penekanan pada kata tunanganmu tanpa berniat melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Ti-tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi, Aomine-_kun_." Ujar [name] berusaha melepaskan tangan Aomine.

"Kita perlu bicara, [name]." Aomine menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah—mempererat genggamannya di lengan [name], membuat ruam kemerahan disana.

"Lepaskan gadisku, Tuan! Atau aku akan membuat kekacauan di pestamu ini dengan menghajarmu." Desis Sehun tajam—menjauhkan tangan Aomine dari [name] yang telah berurai air mata. Merasa serba salah dan bingung menghadapi situasi yang ada.

"Kita pergi." Sehun menarik tangan [name] kasar—membuat gadis itu bersusah payah mengikuti langkahnya yang lebar.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan pesta, meninggalkan banyak tanya di kepala orang-orang, meninggalkan Aomine yang masih mematung berdiri di tempatnya dengan sorot mata berubah sendu memandangi punggung mungil [name] yang kian menjauh.

'_Gomenasai_, [name]. Aku telah menyakitimu.' Batin Aomine sembari mencengkram dadanya erat.

'Apa kau masih mencintainya, Dai-_kun_?' Batin Momoi—hanya melihat semua yang terjadi dari kejauhan. Tanpa berani mendekat ataupun ikut campur. Setetes kristal bening terjatuh begitu saja dari sudut matanya, merasakan sesak yang tiba-tiba muncul menggerogoti hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**Mencoba membuat pairing aneh dan tak biasa.**

**Menggabungkan tokoh anime dan tokoh nyata yang sama-sama menjadi idola :-)**

**Mungkin FF ini tak akan panjang, berhubung masih banyak FFku yang belum selesai.**

**JUST 2 SHOOT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**

**MIND TO REVIEW MINNA-SAN?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
